The Reaper's Test
by shycas95
Summary: Rosalie has finally found a way to become human again. The only problem? Becoming human again requires one to pass a test that was designed to be failed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, just the plot**

Prologue

"Are you sure you want to do this Rosalie? Once you start you have to finish or you forfeit your chance at becoming human again." Bella asked.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, you know the rules and consequences, all you have to do is take the necklace and then we can begin." Bella said while holding out a locket.

With a final look around the room Rosalie took the locket and placed it around her neck. Suddenly a flash of lightning dashed across the sky and thunder roared.

"Your test begins now Rosalie. The rest of you are welcome to watch."


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just this plot**

Part 1

The job of a reaper is to deliver souls from the Human world to the Realm of Souls. This is a holding place that souls are taken to, to await their final judgment. Once judged, the soul is then taken to their final resting place, whether it is good or bad.

Death, the head of all reapers, is not evil or good, he just is, and he is one of the oldest beings in existence. Life cannot exist without death. There is always a balance.

Even Vampires contribute to that balance. They are both dead and alive. They are able to live like the living and have the benefit of being "super human" as some of them put it. But their extra abilities and immortality come with a price. In order to survive they must take the life force, or blood, of other living beings. This serves as a form of balance. In order for them to stay alive for centuries on end, they must take the lives of others.

"Edward! I told you already! You are not soulless!" Bella yelled exasperated.

"How can I not be when I must live off of the blood of others?"

"How is that any different from humans living off the flesh and meat of animals and in some cases other humans?"

"They can choose not to. Humans can live off of plant substances alone."

"Yeah, but how many meat eaters are there in the world compared to vegetable eaters?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised. "Plus I'm a reaper! I can literary see your soul!"

"Would you two shut up? I'm doing research over here and I do not need to hear you two have this argument again!" Rosalie yelled from across the room.

"Babe, you're doing research again? I thought you were done with that stuff." Her husband Emmett said over the sound of his and Jasper's video game.

"No, I just got a break through."

"What is she researching? More car stuff?" Bella asked while snuggling into Edwards's side.

"She's trying to find a way to become human." Emmett said with a sigh.

"Through the internet Rose? Really?" Alice said as she danced her way into the room and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Yes, through the internet. There is some many…" As Rosalie continued on with her little speech no one seemed to notice the change in Bella; the way her heart rate increased or the way her eyes widened. Of courses she knew a way for Rosalie to become human again, and why no one ever thought to ask her was a mystery to her.

"See right here it says that reapers have to ability to grant humanity. All we would have to do is find one…" She trailed off before appearing in front of Bella. "Is it true?"

Bella did not reply but something in her face gave Rosalie the answer. With a murderous tone she yelled, "How could you? You knew I wanted to be human again more than anything else in the world! How could you not mention this?"

With Edward acting as her bodyguard, Bella was forced to look around him to see Rosalie. She was being held back by Emmett. Before Bella was able to reply Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"Rosalie, dear, I'm sure Bella had her reasons for not telling you." Esme said in a gentle tone.

"Why don't we take this into the kitchen?" Carlisle said as he and Esme walked to the kitchen and sat at the head of the table. Everyone else filled in after them. Jasper, like always, was emotionally controlling the situation. His influence was mainly focused on Rosalie, but did not reach Bella. Her being a reaper gave her certain perks, one of which was immunity from vampire powers. Carlisle then gave Rosalie a nod to start.

"Why didn't you tell me you could make me human?"

"Because_ I_ can't make you human. I don't have that kind of power."

"But obviously you know someone who does."

"Yes I do. My boss."

"Why didn't you tell me!" If it were possible, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

"Because it is forbidden for us to say anything! We cannot tell people until they ask us about it."

"That's ridiculous! How would anyone be able to do it if they can't be told that the ability to change back into a human exists?"

"That's the point! Do you realize how much energy is required to change a vampire into a human? It could also disrupt the balance if every vampire in the world tried to go through the change."

"Well I want to do it."

"Do you honestly think this is something you can just do? That's not how it works."

"Then tell me how it works!"

"Rose, calm down." Emmett said in a soothing tone while giving Jasper a pointed look.

"You have to pass a test, but before you can even take the test you have to get permission from the Boss."

"What kind of test is it?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"I wouldn't know. It changes depending on the person." A moment of silence fell over the group as everyone took in the situation.

"I want to try." Rosalie declared in a strong voice.

"Rosalie, if you do this and fail you will never get another chance. And you don't know what the test would do to you. There is a reason the test is such a secret. Very few have come out the way they went in."

"I still want to do it." She replied with her head held high.

After staring at her for a moment or two, Bella said, "Fine, I can see there is nothing that will sway you. Looks like I have to talk to the boss."

**Author's Note: This is just a side project that I'm doing because this has been stuck in my head for a while and is messing with how my other story is turning out. So, yeah, this is only going to be written in a few parts... Tell how you like it (if you feel like it)!**


End file.
